Even Sherlock Holmes Eats Breakfast
by Uozumi
Summary: The case could sweep them all away and eat at Steve until nothing remains. A small moment as the head rush ebbs in the small hours of the morning after the events in season one episode thirteen.


**Fandom** _Hawaii Five-0_ (2010)  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Danny, Steve; friendship/pre-Danny/Steve (take it as you wish)  
**Genre** Coda/Episode/Friendship  
**Rating** PG  
**Word Count** 620  
**Disclaimer** Hawaii Five-0 c. CBS  
**Summary** The case could sweep them all away and eat at Steve until nothing remains. A small moment as the head rush ebbs in the small hours of the morning after the events in season one episode thirteen.  
**Warning(s)** spoilers up through season one episode thirteen. There is also a small spoiler about Danny's New Jersey family structure that we won't learn for several episodes.  
**Notes** I thought this would be something else. I'm surprised it took me so long to write something that could be perceived on some level as Danny/Steve or Steve/Danny. I'm not really one to figure out dominance in pairings, so I like to put them alphabetically unless I enter a fandom where everyone knows a pairing by a certain order.

_**Even Sherlock Holmes Eats Breakfast**_

"Even Sherlock Holmes eats breakfast."

Steve looked up from the book in his hands. His mind had been wandering as he combed the passages, trying to seek out other clues. He watched Danny set a bag on his desk.

"I think," Danny stated. "I never read the books, but one of my old girlfriends was a fan of those black and white movies." He set down two coffee cups. "Your arteries can breathe easy; all the doughnut places have enough sense to be asleep right now." Danny removed two sectioned Styrofoam boxes from the bag along with two small Styrofoam cups that had lids. "I got pancakes with sausage, and because you're such a fan of it on your pizza, there's pineapple in these things." He shook one of the cups before setting it near Steve. Danny pulled up a chair and handed Steve a set of plastic cutlery and napkin in a wrapper. "Learn anything more?"

"No," Steve said. He looked at the page number for a few seconds and then closed the book and set it aside. "Where are Kono and Chin?"

"Kono's resting in her office. Chin is looking into something." Danny opened up his pineapple cup. "And you are thinking about something other than British detectives and secret codes."

"There was a guy," Steve started. He poured his pineapple cubes down along his pancakes. He poked about them with his fork, spreading the cubes across the tops of the pancakes. He looked at Danny. "When you think of 'Wo Fat,' what do you think of?"

Danny spoke through a mouthful of sausage, "Hey, you should know I've lost weight since coming here."

"Not that kind of…" Steve set his fork down and looked at Danny, trying to make his partner read his mind. "W-o Fat."

"I think…I think I don't know where you're going with this," Danny answered.

Steve was quiet for a moment. "There was this restaurant in Chinatown called Wo Fat. Maybe it's still there, I don't know, but that guy who left on the golf cart said his name was Wo Fat."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Well that's a new one. I guess McDonald would have been an obvious lie." He looked down at the pineapple in his cup.

Steve looked at his watch. "It's Sunday."

"Yeah. It is." Danny tilted the cup back and let some of the pineapple fall into his mouth.

"And you're not making snarky comments."

Danny set the cup down. "Yeah, it's Sunday and I should be on the couch while Grace sleeps in the bed, but I'm here with you and you're not even eating the food I got for you. You should know the pancakes aren't as good cold as they are hot." He paused and really looked at Steve. "But you know, I've got a brother," he leaned forward a little, "and yeah he's older and it's not quite like having a little sister probably, but I know if he got kidnapped and it led to bastards who had done something even worse to my family, you'd be there, backing me up." Danny leaned back in his seat, his Styrofoam dishes empty. "Don't get me wrong, I'm going to miss Grace this weekend, but there's nothing to 'snark' about this time."

Steve remained quiet. He studied Danny and then nodded and rubbed his face.

Danny got up and put his trash back in its bag. "I'm going to see how Chin's coming along." He grabbed his coffee cup and put the bag in Steve's trashcan. "Get some sleep."

Steve opened his mouth to retort but he was too tired to say anything. He pushed the food aside and grabbed the book he set aside.

**The End**


End file.
